


Different

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Vampire Henry AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, Vampire Henry AU, batim au, just thought I'd post this here too.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Boris had been told about Henry before. But the man he'd found in near the Music department was... Different... from what he'd been told.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with a BatIM AU I came up with thanks to a throw away comment from Squgglydigg's Bendy Stream.
> 
> It's simply call the Vampire Henry AU (much clever, very creative). If you wan to look at the art that goes with it or ask about it, I have an ask blog called [Ask Vampire Henry](https://askvampirehenryau.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> I'l write more if I get the urge or if someone gives me a REALLY good prompt.

Boris remembered being told about Henry, before the Studio fell apart.

Before Joey and Sammy and Alice(?) and the few remaining humans in the studio went… _Strange._

Before the once cheery, child happy place faded away and was replaced by rotting wood, broken pipes, and floods of ink.

Before he’d needed to make his own safe haven in the place that was supposed to be his home.

He remembered Sammy telling him about the old animator who had helped Joey found the studio that had made the toon and his friends. Whenever Boris wanted to know more about the people who used to work for the studio, he wouldn’t ask Joey about them, he’d ask Sammy. Sammy was the only one who would talk about what they were like, and what caused them to leave, and why.

Joey would just get mad, and say they abandoned them. And say he would show them to power of Belief. Boris had stopped asking the man when he realised it would only serve to make Joey frustrated.

Instead he would go to Sammy, who not only taught him about his old coworkers, but about the world outside the studio. He would bring in pictures and books and would let the Toons look through them while he worked.

Sammy had said that the man, Henry Evans, had been a vital part of the studio’s success. He kept track of animations, made sure production stayed on schedule, and generally helped keep the studio running. And no matter how exasperated he got with Joey, Henry always had a kind of energy to him that let the other employees keep going. Until Henry had been drafted during the war.

After that everything started to fall apart, the country had fallen into the clutches of the Great Depression, people had to leave because the Studio couldn’t afford to keep employing them.

But the man he’d met in the studio, didn’t match the descriptions he’d been given all those years ago.

The man he’d found just before the toy production department was more subdued compared to the man Sammy had told him about. He seemed tired, his shoulders sagging slightly, and slight shadows under his eyes. And he seemed to be a bit more jumpy than he really needed to be, repeatedly glancing behind them, glancing up at the pipes whenever the smallest sound came from them, and generally seeming hyper aware of their surroundings. Even more than Boris himself was.

And he seemed younger than he should have been. Sammy had said that Henry and Joey had started the studio when they were in their early twenties, when they were fresh out of school and hoping to make a big splash in the animation industry. He was supposed to be over sixty years old by now, wasn’t he? But the Henry in front of him was young. Twenty seven, maybe twenty eight, at most.

But there were other things he noticed about Henry. The man had a very quiet gait, so quiet that Boris would occasionally forget that the man was there, until he turned and found Henry only a few steps behind him.

His eyes were another thing that jumped out at the Toon wolf. They were a dark red, with slits like a cat’s. It wasn’t intimidating, but something about them didn’t seem right for a human.

But the final thing that stood out was when he’d showed Henry to the bathroom in the safe house to clean some of the ink from his face and hair. Boris had looked up for just as moment and saw the mirror. There was his reflection, the refection of the room, but no Henry. No sign of him at all in the mirror.

He remembered what Henry had said, that he had been unable to come back to the studio.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that these strange details had something to do with Henry’s absence. But Henry had told him that once he recovered from what he’d been through, they would _both_ escape the studio. Maybe, at some point, Henry would open up enough to tell him more.

He could only hope that things would get better from then on.


End file.
